Bleach: Revised
by Nyx of the night
Summary: SUMMARY COMMING SOON
1. Chapter 1

"So this is squad eleven. I guess their training grounds are okay. The barracks look nice on the outside as well. What do you think Junsiu?" I asked.

The sword next to me glowed, _"Humph. They aren't worthy. You should find another squad." _

"Heh. Why aren't they worthy?"

_"They are the strongest squad yet they haven't sensed your spiritual energy, That makes them unworthy," _the angry sword snapped.

I shrugged, "Who cares? Besides, I want to see those men again. Don't you see them? The bald one is practicing. Feather is watching along with, I guess, the squad captain and lieutenant. That girl, though, is not apart of this squad."

_"How do you know that?"_

"Her energy level and its intensity."

_"Nani?" _

"Heh Heh. Her energy tells me that while she is quick to anger and will fight, she rather not have to fight if avoidable. Basically, she's a pansy."

_"That makes some sense."_

"Hey, do you mind if I use you to fight, Junsiu?"

_"What for?"_

"I want to test baldy. It seems that he is the third seat. I know I'm stronger than him. I just want to test it."

_"I agree. You may fight with me. Just don't take too long."_

I nodded and reached for the toy I had set down. I grabbed Junsiu and leapt off the building with shouting, "Blind and purify, Junsiu Migaru!" The people below me looked up in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that the best Baldy can do? I've seen _fish_ that practice better than that," I said, loud enough for Ikkaku to hear.

He turned angrily to me and yelled, "Will you shut up and let me practice, Hana?"

"Make me," I yell back. He ignored me and turned back around.

"You know you two argue so much that it's neither funny nor beautiful, Sakura-Chan," Said Yumichika.

I stared at him and asked, "First off, who says 'nor' anymore? Second, no one cares about an argument being beautiful but you. Thirdly you _are_ a man, right Yumi?"

"Hump. Shut up, ugly."

"What did you call—" I was cut off by someone yelling.

We all look up and saw someone jump towards Ikkaku. He quickly moved into a defensive stance. The person stacked Ikkaku's zanpakuto at rapid speeds. I could barely see the attacks.

"So fast," is the first thing I said. Stupid right?

Yumichika nodded, "I would say we should help him but the fights almost over, and Ikkaku has lost."

"What do you mean?"

I turn back towards the fight and hear the person say, "Heh. So I was right. You are the third seat. Ikkaku Madrame. You're strong but—" the person tossed Hozukimaru away. The swords tip was positioned neatly over where the heart is. "—You would be dead in less than two minutes while fighting me," The person unraveled the chain from Ikkaku's leg and said, "Sleep in heavenly peace." The sword went into its sealed form.

I went over to the person and yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here and attacking a Soul Reaper." By the time I finished talking I was standing in front of them. I realized two things. One, this person was taller than Toshiro-Taicho but shorter than Rukia. Two, the person was a TEENAGE GIRL!

She moved her bangs just enough to see me but not letting me see her eyes.

"I am not entitled to answer to someone from any squad other than Squad Eleven." She then turns and points to Kenpachi-taicho, "I need to talk with you Zaraki-san. I have my papers and everything ready for you."

Kenpachi-taicho got up and grabbed the papers from her and asked, "Who are you again?"

"I'm the new recruit. You can call me Warui. I graduated three months ago, nut I had some business to take care of before I could join your squad."

"Hmm…. So you're Warui Yami?" she nods. Kenpachi-taicho then turns to Ikkaku, "Then, Ikkaku! I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it Taicho?"

"You are being demoted to fourth seat."

"WHAT!"

"I saw this girl fight when she was at the academy. She is stronger than you."

"Yeah. I'm stronger than you. You're just a lowly fourth seat," Warui smiled innocently up at him.

"Whatever," is all Ikkaku said before he turned around.

"Ikkaku! I forgot to tell you something else. You, Yumichika, Warui, and Sakura, if Kira-fukutaicho permits are going to the world of the living to assist Kurosaki-san in Karakura Town. Got that?"

"Oh~ yippee! I've always wanted to see the world of the living! Feathers, will you show me around when we get there!" asks an excited Warui.

_Wow. Looks like she has taken a liking to Yumichika. Poor him._

"O-okay Warui-chan."

"Yay!"

I went up to Kenpachi-taicho, "Izusu-fakutaicho won't mind. I asked ahead of time."

"Then you should head out immediately," finished Kenpachi-taicho.

"Yes! Let's go!" Shouted Warui, she turned around and yelled, "You guys are slow! Hurry!"

"Okay, okay Warui-chan. We will be there in a minute. Be patient," Yumichika caleed. Ikkaku looked at him, "I know she just joined the squad, but don't spoil her, okay Yumichika?"

"Shut up Ikkaku."

I smiled, _This girl is interesting. It seems she will make thing lively._


End file.
